


Protect

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Sakura share a moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke began to undo her braid. She allowed her world to narrow to the feeling of his fingers in her hair.

"You should be more alert," Sasuke said, "we're never off duty."

"You'll protect me." Sakura smiled when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled them down to lay together on their bed.

"I'll try - "

Sakura turned around and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Let me feel normal for a little while."

Sasuke moved a hand down to rest on the small of her back and pulled her closer. Sakura began to fall asleep.


End file.
